Bastard
by Howan
Summary: Fuji ne peut tout simplement pas supporter l'orgueil et la prétention d'Atobe. YAOI. Pairing divers.


**Auteuse:** Howan  
**Base:** Prince of tennis  
**Titre:** Bastard  
**Chapitre:** unique  
**Genre:** tentative de PWP pseudo ratée  
**Rating:** PG15 ... (comment ça s'il y a un lemon c'est le rating au dessus ?)  
**Pairing:** pseudo Fuji/Eiji, Fuji/Atobe, Oshitari/Atobe, allusion à du Fuji/Tezuka  
**Disclaimer:** Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, mais leur véritable propriétaire m'est en revanche tout à fait inconnu. Tout ça pour dire, que je ne me fais pas de fric avec, mais que je perd un temps considérable à écrire ces idioties au lieu de bosser mes cours.  
**Notes:** Fics dédiée à Eleawin, Babel et Lostin, qui ont choisit bien involontairement le couple de base de cette histoire, à savoir le Fuji/Atobe.  
Le titre n'a pas vraiment (ou si peu) à voir avec la fic, c'est juste qu'au moment de ma recherche Lost Et Bat discutaient du manga Bastard dans la fenêtre de conversation.

* * *

**Bastard**

Eiji planta son regard sur le plateau de sushi qu'il partageait à son plus grand désarroi avec son cher et tendre Fuji. Il n'avait pas l'air comme ça le bougre, mais mine de rien, avec sa gueule d'ange et son sourire idiot, il s'était enfilé la quasi-totalité de la part qui leur avait été attribuée, et se permettait de le fixer langoureusement comme si il ne s'était rien passé. Eiji garda son sang-froid et ouvrit soudainement les yeux comme des soucoupes tout en montrant du doigt un point invisible derrière le châtain.

- Oh ! Regarde ça !"

"- Hein ..."

L'aîné des deux joueurs tourna mollement la tête, plus par réflexe que par curiosité ou réelle conviction, et Eiji en profita pour s'enfiler d'un gracieux mouvement de poignet et machoire combiné les trois sushi restants.

"- Ah-aaaaaaaah tu ... daaaaah ça brûûle !"

Fuji ricana obligement.

"- C'est pour ça que tu les avais laissés, reprit Kikumaru la gorge en feu, ... y a quoi la dedans ?"

"- ... du wasabi."

"- Je vais crever de la bouche et de l'estomac simultanément ... quelque chose à boire ... du thé ! Thé ! Thé ! Thé !"

D'humeur conciliante, le châtain attrapa la théière près de lui et versa précautionneusement le liquide tant demandé dans la tasse de son cadet, s'amusant intérieurement de le voir souffler dans tous les sens pour tenter d'évacuer la sensation de brûlure.

"- Vas-y doucement, conseilla-t-il, ... ça aussi c'est chaud ..."

"- Occupe-toi de ton cul.", rétorqua aimablement Eiji, le récipient au bord des lèvres.

Fuji haussa les épaules et , pas plus alerté que cela par l'état Ô combien critique de son équipier, se prit à loucher sur le plateau encore bien garni de son capitaine à côté de lui.  
Un hurlement digne des plus grands films d'horreur, suivi d'un bruit de casse, le ramena soudain à la dure réalité qu'était un Eiji brûlé au troisième degrés sur toute la lèvre inférieure.  
Le châtain se retînt de justesse d'éclater de rire à la mine dépitée du grand blessé. Puis son coeur loupa un battement lorsque son cadet –trop occupé à pleurer une divinité glaciaire quelconque pour faire attention au reste– posa la paume de sa main dans les débris de sa tasse sur la table, et s'entailla la peau pour le compte.

"- Eiji !"

"- ... Aie ... aaaaaie ..."

Shuusuke se prit la tête entre les mains et marmonna un ou deux jurons incompréhensibles pour le commun des mortels.

"- Eiji, Tezuka se tourna vers le joueur, ... ça va ?"

"- Je suis en train de me vider de mon sang ... mais tout baigne ...", pleurnicha le roux.

"- Je m'en occupe, soupira Fuji tout en contournant la table pour récupérer son équipier par le bras, ... continuez à manger."

L'un soutenant –ou plutôt tirant– l'autre, les deux adolescents quittèrent la pièce accompagnés par les gémissements plaintifs et intempestifs du plus jeune. Ils atteignirent la salle de bains presque sans encombres, après avoir ouvert toutes les portes du couloir.

"- Eiji ... explique moi comment tu fais ...", commença Syuusuke tout en faisant asseoir le roux sur le rebord de la baignoire.

N'attendant pas une réponse dont il ne comprendrai sûrement pas la moitié du contenu, il se mit à fouiller succintement dans les placards à la recherche d'une trousse de premiers secours qu'il trouva assez rapidement.

"- Bon, fais voir ta main ..."

* * *

"- Alors cette main, s'inquièta Oishi en voyant les deux adolescents revenir en clopinant dans la pièce principale, ... ça va mieux ?"

"- Ouais, renifla le roux, ... mais j'ai toujours mal à la lèvre ..."

"- Y m'a ruiné le dos cet abruti !", râla Fuji en s'asseyant devant le plateau d'Echizen.

"- Hein ... comment ça ?"

Le châtain prit son temps pour grignoter un petit sushi qui trainait, histoire de se remettre de ses émotions, et se tourna vers son équiper, son sourire habituel –quoiqu'un peu crispé– aux lèvres.

"- Ce crétin congénital, alors que je lui faisais son bandage, a trouvé le moyen de retirer brusquement sa main, pour des raisons obscures ..."

"- Tu me faisais mal.", précisa Eiji tout en se mirant dans une glace au dessus du bar.

"- Oui, bref ... sa main était accrochée au bandage qui lui même était dans ma main, laquelle était bizarrement soudée au reste de mon corps qui lui était en équilibre instable sur la baignoire ..."

"- Y s'est vautré quoi."

"- Encore si ce n'était que ça, soupira l'aîné, ...il a fallut que tu me tombes dessus !"

"- Comme tu l'as si justement fais remarquer, j'étais accroché au bandage ..."

"- Euuh ... vous battez pas, on a encore besoin de vous pour le tournoi ...", rigola Oishi, habitué aux pseudos prises de têtes de ses coéquipiers.

"- Calmez-vous !", ordonna le capitaine moins bienveillant car en pleine digestion.

"- Je suis TRES CALME !"

* * *

"- Heu ... Syuusuke ?"

Kikumaru rejoignit le châtain sur la terrasse, s'asseyant près de lui sur le muret. L'adolescent se tourna vers lui, son masque souriant retrouvé.

"- Désolé ... pour ton dos ..."

"- T'inquiète pas, ça va passer ... normallement ... sinon je trouverai bien une bonne âme qui me fera un massage ou deux ... ou trois ... et qui me portera mon sac, me tiendra les portes ... jusqu'à ce qu'il ne soit plus redevable de m'avoir flingué la colonne vertébrale."

"- T'es machiavélique."

"- Je sais ... et ta main ? Ça avait pas l'air trop profond comme coupure, mais t'as tellement chouiné ..."

"- Ah ça va ! ... J'ai subit un choc psychologique, m'emmerde pas."

"- Ben voyons ..."

Syuusuke ricana dans son col sous le regard mi-outré, mi-soulagé du roux.

"- Et ... pour ton massage ..."

"- On commence maintenant ?", fit l'aîné avec un sourire en coin.

"- Ça va pas être possible avec ma main ... ni le portage de sac d'ailleurs ... comme c'est dommage."

"- Tu perds rien pour attendre toi !"

Fuji accompagna son effrayante menace d'un doigt proprement enfoncé dans les côtes de son équipier, lequel fit un bond de dix mètres en arrière tout en glapissant son indignation sur un ton proche de l'ultra-son:

"- Baaaah ! Espèce de psychopathe !"

"- Serait-ce un point sensible ?"

"- Pas du tout."

"- ... Menteur.", s'esclaffa le châtain tout en se jetant sans la limite de ses forces disponibles sur son cadet pour explorer plus en détail cette délicieuse faiblesse.

Les deux garçons roulèrent sur l'herbe puis s'immobilisèrent, Fuji allongé de tout son long sur le roux et le nez enfoui dans sa veste.

"- Euh ... Syuusuke ... t'es mort ?"

"- ... Mal ..."

"- Ton dos ? Ben evidemment, me sauter dessus c'était pas très malin ..."

"- La ferme mossieur-je-me-crâme-la-bouche-avec-du-thé ..."

"- Je vois pas le rapport."

"- J'ai mal.", bouda Fuji, très adulte.

Kikumaru remonta sa main valide le long du dos de son aîné, lui massant doucement la colonne. Il commença par la chute de rein pour glisser jusqu'à la nuque tendue, infligeant de légères pressionssur les vertèbres.

"- Tu sais que tu m'écrases ?"

"- Tu sais que ça me fait du bien ... ce que tu me fais ..."

"- Je dois le prendre comment ?"

Le châtain releva la tête et se rapprocha lentement du visage d'Eiji, pour déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes. Le roux, trop surprit par la soudaineté de l'acte, ne daigna même pas réagir et Fuji en profita pour se réinstaller confortablement contre son épaule.

"- Un peu plus bas, tu veux ?", ronronna-t-il.

"- ... Dangeureux pervers."

"- Arrête t'adore ça !"

"- N'empêche ..."

"- Mais te fais pas d'idées ... c'était juste pour te soigner ... ta lèvre te fais toujours mal ?"

"- ... Elle est en feu."

* * *

Quelque semaines passèrent pendant lesquelles le châtain se remit complètement de sa malheureusement chute dans la baignoire, à grand renfort de massages d'Eiji et de menaces d'Inui, le forçant à boire son immonde jus pour aller mieux.  
L'équipe de Seigaku avança tranquillement dans le tournoi, infligeant défaites et désillusions à leurs malencontreux adversaires, jusqu'à arriver en finale contre l'invaincue équipe du lycée Hyoutei.  
La rencontre devait avoir lieu d'ici quelques jours, mais déjà les joueurs de Tezuka avaient analysé et appris toutes les données sur leur opposants, mettant toutes les chances de victoire de leur côté.  
Certains comme Fuji ou Kikumaru étaient allés jusqu'à se déplacer pour observer le jeu de cette équipe si fameuse, et éventuellement la personnalité de ses membres.  
Le châtain en était ressortit au bord de la crise de nerf et dans un état d'hystérie avancée, fortement horripilé par le prétentieux capitaine, si doué fut-il.  
Il passa donc les jours restants à se calmer en défonçant raquettes sur raquettes sur des courts quelconques et choisis totalement au hasard dans l'annuaire du département.

* * *

Encore une raquette qui ne finirait pas la journée.  
Fuji se laissa lourdement tomber sur un banc dans les vestiaires, se collant volontairement contre l'adolescent déjà assis. Celui-ci le regarda de haut en bas puis se décala légèrement comme si le contact le répugnait.  
Les épaules tombantes, la tête baissée comme s'il ne pouvait plus la tenir après l'effort qu'il venait de fournir, le châtain sourit. Non pas son sourire habituel qu'il offrait en temps normal aux membres de son équipe ou aux gens en général, mais un léger rictus satisfait laissant présager de futurs conneries et coup bas comme il les maîtrisait si bien.  
Bien sûr, au premier abord, il n'avait pas l'air aussi machiavélique qu'il prétendait l'être en pensée, et seul Eiji connaissait la face cachée de son visage si chaleureux. Ses coéquipiers savaient certes que sur le terrain, il pouvait se métamorphoser en un véritable démon, mais aucun, à part le roux, ne se doutait que son attitude pendant les matchs était si proche de sa véritable personnalité.  
Enfin, ce jour là, il avait décidé de ne pas s'embarrasser de son masque affectueux et de se montrer tel quel aux yeux de sa future victime.  
Atobe Keigo était quelqu'un de profondément détestable. Evidemment, Fuji n'était pas le mieux placé pour effectuer cette constatation mais là n'était pas la question. Atobe Keigo était donc détestable. L'incarnation même de l'antipathie, de l'orgueil et du narcissisme selon lui. Et le pire dans cette histoire c'est qu'il était dramatiquement beau. Oui, dramatiquement, diaboliquement … parfaitement ?  
Malheureusement et injustement beau.  
Syuusuke ne se lasserait décidément jamais des adverbes, et encore moins de l'exagération dans ses propos.  
Atobe était donc pour résumer de la merde dans un joli sac doré, le châtain lui, se définissait plutôt comme de la merde dans un joli sac troué.  
Et la dorure se permettait de le reluquer de façon indifférente, et même de l'ignorer; c'était vexant. Mais il n'en attendait pas moins de lui.  
L'air de rien, le visage toujours penché en avant et dissimulé derrière ses mèches décolorées, Fuji se concoctait une petite vengeance de derrière les fagots, dont Miss Univers à ses côtés lui dirait des nouvelles.  
La balle de tennis qu'il avait dans la main lui échappa soudain et roula sous les jambes de son voisin de banc. Dieu qu'il était maladroit, c'était sûrement à mettre sur le compte de la fatigue. Mais bon, il n'allait pas la laisser par terre la pauvre, elle allait avoir froid toute seule, perdue sous une paire de cuisses au galbe admirable. Le mieux était de la récupérer aussi vite que possible.

« - Excuse-moi … ma balle est tombée sous tes jambes … »

« - J'ai vu. »

« - Tu peux me la ramasser ? »

Première possibilité, le brun refusait net et Fuji devrait aller la récupérer par ses propres moyens, ce qui n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Deuxième possibilité, il acceptait et entrait donc dans le jeu du châtain. Dans les deux cas le joueur de Seigaku était gagnant.  
Il avait du être Machiavel dans une vie antérieure.

« - Ramasse-la toi-même … »

Fuji esquissa un demi-sourire satisfait qui disparut bien vite lorsque son voisin repoussa d'un geste négligent du pied la balle sur le côté.  
Le châtain regarda l'objet désormais à ses pieds et remonta lentement vers Atobe, s'attardant quelque peu sur l'endroit souterrain où avait failli se dérouler une guerre stratégique, pour finalement rencontrer deux pupilles sublimes et arrogantes de défis. Fuji retrouva d'un coup toute sa bonne humeur ; il avait tout de même réussi à mener le brun là où il désirait.

« - Tu ne la reprend pas ? », s'étonna faussement le plus grand des deux joueurs.

« - Non … je préfère garder les mains libres tout compte fait. »

« - Tu sais pas ce que tu veux. »

« - Je sais très bien ce que je veux … »

Un peu excédé par cette conversation qu'il ne parvenait pas à mener, le brun se leva brusquement et s'éloigna jusqu'à son casier pour y chercher sa bouteille d'eau. Bien sûr il n'avait absolument pas soif, il s'était suffisamment hydraté avant et après le jeu, mais la forme délicieusement phallique du récipient lui redonnait un semblant de contenance. Enfin, c'était du moins ce que pensait Fuji de son côté.  
Il fixait si bien le joueur, reluquant successivement et alternativement le goulot de la bouteille et sa bouche crispée, qu'il finit par l'empêcher de boire, ce qui n'était pas plus mal. Il avait déjà trop d'images peu avouables en tête.  
Profitant du fait qu'il avait le nez plongé dans son casier –sans doute pour éviter son regard– le châtain ramassa rapidement sa balle pour l'envoyer d'un mouvement sec jusque dans son sac entrouvert un peu plus loin. C'était une bonne balle, il n'avait aucun intérêt à l'égarer.  
Le bruit mat de l'objet atterrissant sur une masse compacte de tissus fit sursauter le brun, au bord de la rupture d'anévrisme, et il se cogna la tempe dans la porte métallique de l'étagère, ce qui provoqua un deuxième sursaut chez sa personne, mais du côté opposé.  
Syuusuke se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas rire et se contenta d'une approche dite amicale :

« - Tu t'es pas fais mal au moins … »

« - De quoi tu parles ? »

« - Tu viens de te bouffer la porte de ton casier dans le coin du nez. »

« - T'as du rêver. »

Le châtain se redressa sur ses jambes et s'approcha d'un pas d'Atobe qui pencha la tête sur le côté, dans une position d'attente. Attente de quoi ? Aucune idée.

Le regard fixé sur un point précis du visage du brun, Fuji eut un sourire moqueur.

« - Tu saignes … »

Surprit et inquiet à la fois, Keigo se passa la main sur la tempe douloureuse pour se rendre compte qu'il venait de se faire proprement avoir. Sa peau était intacte.  
L'autre en face de lui avait l'air ravi de sa plaisanterie, mais ses yeux, contrairement à sa bouche, ne souriaient pas. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien lui traverser l'esprit ?  
Tout à ses interrogations, Atobe se rendit enfin compte de la manipulation dont il était victime depuis plusieurs minutes, ce qui l'énerva encore plus qu'il ne l'était déjà. Il tira une tronche de trois pied de long lorsque Fuji –las d'attendre une réaction de sa part– se dirigea résolument vers lui, de sombres et indescriptibles desseins en tête.  
Puis il se reprit. C'était bien la première fois qu'il se laissait mener ainsi, et il allait s'arranger pour que ce soit aussi la toute dernière fois.  
Un sourire presque charmeur illumina son visage jusque là renfermé, les gestes lents et parfaitement calculés, il reprit sa bouteille d'eau pour s'en enfiler ostensiblement et avec ardeur la moitié de son contenu. Quelques gouttes s'échappèrent de ses lèvres entrouvertes et sillonnèrent le long de sa mâchoire, jusque dans le creux de sa gorge, rappelant au châtain une certaine pub pour une eau minérale qu'il avait vu et revu étant petit.  
Ses pensées n'étaient certes pas très élevées intellectuellement parlant, mais ce fût tout ce qu'il eut en tête lorsque le brun décida de contre-attaquer.  
Une fois satisfait de sa prestation orale, Keigo reposa sa bouteille dans son casier et retira distraitement –stratégiquement– son maillot pour se diriger vers les douches du vestiaire, sous le regard vaguement septique du châtain qui se demandait si c'était du lard ou du cochon.  
Si le brun espérait qu'il allait se tirer pendant qu'il se lavait, il se foutait le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'au coude. Mais il n'avait pas non plus l'intention d'aller le rejoindre pour l'emmerder, ça n'était pas dans sa philosophie des choses.  
Selon lui, Atobe ne s'était reprit qu'en apparence, au fond il n'était pas obligé de boire, il avait juste tenté de retrouver un contrôle qu'il avait perdu dés le début.  
Fuji allait attendre un peu, puis continuer son petit jeu, lui mettre la pression jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en puisse plus et qu'il craque … jusqu'à ce qu'il lui claque entre les doigts. Il en jubilait d'avance.  
Laissant le brun à ses ablutions, le joueur de Seigaku s'allongea sur le dos, les pieds coincés sous le banc, et commença une série d'abdos histoire de passer le temps sans pour autant le perdre. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, le bruit de l'eau s'arrêta enfin et Fuji se releva prestement pour se poster juste derrière le mur séparant les douches des vestiaires, à quelques centimètre à peine de la porte de telle sorte que le brun ne puisse pas le voir.  
Atobe sortit enfin de la pièce qu'il avait avec succès transformé en sauna, avec pour seul vêtement une courte serviette autour de la taille. Absorbé par la recherche mentale et visuelle de ses sapes, il passa devant Fuji sans l'apercevoir, s'arrêtant à moins d'un mètre devant lui.

« - Bouh. », fit le châtain d'une voix neutre mais suffisamment forte pour provoquer un petit sursaut chez le joueur à demi vêtu.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? »

« - J'attendais que tu ai fini de te doucher …je suis sûr que tu m'aurais fait une scène si par inadvertance je t'avais vu à poil … »

« - Il y a des cabines … et des portes. »

« - Raison de plus, tu as tendance à te prendre les portes … je voudrais pas que tu te fasses mal. »

Sur ces bonnes paroles évangélistes, Syuusuke s'engouffra dans la salle d'eau, laissant libre le brun de le suivre ou non. Enfin, en théorie, puisqu'il savait qu'en pratique son orgueil démesuré le conduirait exactement là où il le voulait.  
En effet, voyant le châtain s'esquiver dans la pièce adjacente, Keigo le rattrapa d'une enjambée et lui saisit sans douceur le bras pour l'obliger à lui faire face.

« - Qu'est-ce que t'as à me chercher comme ça ? »

Fuji fit la moue, à la fois innocent et totalement coupable :

« - Pardon ? »

« - Tu sais au moins à qui tu t'adresses ? »

Finalement, il avait réussi, le brun s'était suffisamment intéressé à lui pour daigner le toucher, et se présenter. Mais il ne s'arrêterait pas à cette première victoire, la partie était devenue bien trop passionnante à son goût.

« - Atobe Keigo, commença le châtain sur le ton d'un documentaire animalier des plus captivants, … capitaine de l'équipe de tennis du lycée Hyoutei, en troisième année, un mètre soixante-quinze pour soixante deux kilos, droitier, joueur tout t … »

« - Stop ! »

« - J'ai bien appris ma leçon ? », chantonna presque Fuji.

Keigo ne répondit pas, trop occupé à chercher dans sa mémoire où il avait bien pu rencontrer ce type.  
Et comment était-ce possible qu'il en sache autant sur lui ?  
La réponse s'imposa logiquement, il ne pouvait s'agir que d'un joueur de haut niveau … ou d'un fan. Mais dans ce cas il devait être du genre complètement détraqué.  
Il posa de nouveau les yeux sur le châtain, et constata qu'effectivement celui-ci devait avoir quelques petites tendances psychotiques, se manifestant essentiellement par son regard à la fois fixe et complètement dans le vague.  
Une main puissante enserra soudain son poignet et il se retrouva acculé contre le mur de la pièce, à quelques centimètres de l'autre. Fuji ne le toucha pas, hormis la prise qu'il avait sur son bras, ne lui fit même pas mal lorsqu'il l'obligea à reculer contre la mosaïque, et pourtant le brun réprima un frisson.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu me veux … ? »

« - Va savoir … »

Il voulait juste le voir perdre sa putain de fierté, ramper comme un faible à ses pieds, le supplier à genoux … ah, c'était trop peut-être …  
Passant de la déstabilisation psychologique à une agression plus ciblée, Fuji réduisit d'un mouvement de bassin la distance qui le séparait du brun pour poser ses lèvres sur les siennes, attendant avec une pointe d'amusement la réaction qui ne manquerait pas d'arriver.  
Effectivement, après à peine une microseconde de réflexion et d'assimilation de la chose, Atobe repoussa violemment le joueur loin de lui, essuyant sa bouche d'un revers de main négligent.

« - T'es malade ! »

Le châtain éclata de rire. Un rire moqueur et ravi.  
Avant même que Keigo ne puisse s'échapper de la pièce en adoptant la technique dite du crabe, Fuji fondit à nouveau sur lui, le retenant cette fois fermement contre son torse.  
Le brun était bien plus grand que lui, presque dix centimètres, plus musclé aussi, et s'il l'avait réellement voulu il aurait pu le renvoyer paître une seconde fois. Mais il fallait croire que ce n'était pas dans ses intentions.  
Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent à nouveau, avides et voraces.  
Après tout, qu'importait l'identité de l'adolescent pour Atobe. Son audace, ses provocations, son rire l'exécraient au plus haut point … et l'excitaient aussi.  
Sans aucune douceur, il passa ses mains sous le maillot humide du châtain et caressa brutalement la peau sensible, remontant la gauche dans le dos tandis que la droite se frayait un chemin un peu plus bas. Il se sentit poussé vers une cabine de douche, et profita du mouvement de translation pour coincer à son tour Fuji entre lui et la paroi.  
Il rompit le baiser et se pencha sur le joueur de Seigaku, écartant d'un doigt délicat les quelques mèches châtain qui lui tombaient devant les yeux.  
Un sourire narquois s'étala sur son visage lorsqu'il constata que ce dernier avait le souffle court.

« - Et bien, je te fais tant d'effet que ça ? », fit-il, goguenard.

« - Ferme la … ou je te fous un coup de porte … »

« - Je prend ça comme un oui. »

Fuji ouvrit la bouche, prêt lui répondre vertement mais le brun s'en empara aussitôt, plongeant sa langue contre son palais et sa propre langue humide.  
Cela ne lui plaisait pas. Il n'était plus sur son terrain et commençait à se laisser dépasser par la situation. Tant qu'il s'était agit des mots et des allusions il avait été le maître, mais maintenant qu'il s'aventurait dans le domaine des sensations et du désir, il n'était plus sûr du tout de contrôler, surtout face à Atobe qui lui, savait exactement ce qu'il faisait.  
Mais il avait tout de même un avantage. Un débutant en la matière part toujours avec quelques pierres de handicap.  
Lentement, presque sournoisement, il fit glisser ses mains sur la taille du brun, puis les cala sur ses hanches avant de faire tomber d'un mouvement sec de poignet la serviette qui servait de dernier rempart à sa nudité.  
Et Keigo sursauta pour la troisième fois de la journée.  
Il ancra ses pupilles dilatées dans celles ravies du châtain, et sans prévenir, lui agrippa la cuisse pour la remonter contre sa peau nue, la caressant intimement sur toute sa longueur tandis que son amant plantait sans retenue ses ongles dans sa chute de rein admirablement cambrée. A la limite de la passivité, il laissa le brun dévorer sa gorge, sucer la chair avec une violence toute passionnée.  
Soudain des bruits de pas en provenance des vestiaires attirèrent leur attention et ils rompirent leur étreinte, alertes.  
Fuji replaça machinalement son col et se tourna vers la porte, près à s'esquiver.

« - T'as fait tomber ma serviette. », murmura Atobe.

« - Je sais. », rétorqua Syuusuke sur le même ton, restant le plus discret possible.

« - Ramasse-la. »

« - Voyons … tu voudrais pas qu'on nous trouve en position compromettante tout de même ? »

Ils se défièrent du regard, sans qu'aucune parole de plus ne soit nécessaire.  
Le capitaine de Hyoutei empoigna Fuji par la nuque et l'embrassa furieusement, le plaquant contre la paroi fragile de la cabine sans aucune modération.  
La fragile construction trembla et les pas se rapprochèrent du point d'impact, curieux

« - Y a quelqu'un ? »

Vaguement nerveux, Keigo posa sa main sur la bouche entrouverte du châtain, l'obligeant à se taire, et le guida dans le petit renfoncement de la douche, derrière le panneau destiné à séparer le coin vêtements du jet d'eau.

« - Reste ici … »

Se penchant en avant, il récupéra sa serviette pour la repasser autour de sa taille élancée, sous le regard captivé de Syuusuke, et ouvrit brutalement la porte de la cabine pour tomber nez à nez avec le nouvel arrivant.

« - Putain, y a pas moyen de se doucher en paix ici ! », râla-t-il de façon extrêmement convaincante.

« - J'ai … j'ai entendu un bruit … »

« - Tu te fais des films … et t'as rien à foutre là. »

« - Oui … »

Un peu effrayé par l'attitude de Dieu grec d'Atobe, l'intrus ne demanda pas son reste et déguerpi dans la seconde, la queue entre les jambes, suivi de peu par Fuji qui ne voyait plus vraiment de raison de rester, et beaucoup de s'en aller.  
Il allait faire mariner le brun encore quelque temps, histoire de lui apprendre la vie à grand renfort de frustration.

Resté seul, Keigo enleva de nouveau le morceau de tissus éponge qui le recouvrait et s'avança sous la pomme de douche, suspendant au dernier moment son geste pour l'allumer.  
Il n'arrivait pas vraiment à réaliser ce qui venait de ce passer. Pour tout dire, il n'avait rien vu venir du tout. Tout avait commencé par une banale prise de tête dont la seule particularité avait été son infériorité manifeste, et il s'était soudainement retrouvé dans les bras de l'adolescent qui l'avait provoqué, sans même s'en rendre compte.  
Et maintenant que celui-ci était parti, il commençait à ressentir un certain manque. La chaleur se dissipait peu à peu, la sensation de fusion et de frénésie qui l'avait possédée un peu plus tôt tendait à disparaître pour un sentiment de vide presque absolu.  
La porte du vestiaire claqua à nouveau et le brun su que quelqu'un venait encore de s'y introduire.

« - Atobe … t'es où ? »

Keigo soupira en reconnaissant la voix d'Oshitari.

« - Dans les douches … deuxième cabine. »

« - Je peux entrer ? »

« - Vas-y. »

Le brun poussa la porte avec hésitation –peu habitué à s'introduire dans l'intimité de ses équipiers même si ceux ci l'autorisaient à le faire– et se figea en découvrant le spectacle de son capitaine de dos, totalement nu, les bras le long du corps et les jambes légèrement écartées. Il amorça un demi-tour.

« - Je repasse plus tard. »

« - Je t'ai dit que tu pouvais entrer … et ferme la porte derrière toi, je veux pas que n'importe qui vienne ici. »

Perplexe mais rassuré quant à son droit de visite, Yuushi verrouilla le battant de l'intérieur et s'approcha à moins d'un mètre du brun, s'appuyant contre la paroi humide de la cabine.

« - Tu voulais me dire quoi ? »

« - Juste te proposer un petit match … »

Seul le silence lui répondit.  
Il en profita pour détailler l'adolescent plus en détail, s'attardant inconsciemment sur les courbes parfaites de ses hanches et de ses cuisses.  
Atobe tourna lentement son visage vers lui, sans pour autant bouger le reste de son corps.

« - Je te plais ? »

« - … »

Le plus petit des deux joueurs continua sur le même ton, la tête rejetée en arrière, la bouche sensuellement entrouverte, sans prêter attention au début de malaise de son vis-à-vis :

« - Alors ? »

« - C'est une invitation ? », se renseigna Oshitari d'une voix se voulant neutre.

L'autre se retourna vers lui, un sourire séduisant –presque fascinant– aux lèvres. Les gestes pleinement mesurés, il s'approcha de Yuushi pour glisser ses doigts dans les plis de son maillot, effleurer doucement sa peau de ses lèvres au niveau de son col, redescendre les mains vers la taille musclée et finalement l'embrasser presque tendrement.  
Son sourire s'accentua lorsqu'il sentit les bras puissants du brun l'enlacer et le retenir contre lui. Oshitari se pencha sur son capitaine, frôlant la ligne de sa mâchoire puis continuant son ascension jusqu'au lobe de l'oreille pour enfin redescendre sur sa gorge complètement offerte.  
Cette soudaine attitude du brun l'étonnait un peu, mais il ne voulait surtout pas laisser passer une chance pareille à trop réfléchir, ou pire, à faire preuve de scrupules.  
Keigo se laissait entièrement aller dans ses bras, appréciant les mains possessives mais douces parcourant son corps dénudé, profitant des sensations que son équipier lui procurait sans penser à rien d'autre qu'à la chaleur enfin retrouvée. Il se sentait partir peu à peu, et ne plus percevoir le monde extérieur que par le souffle brûlant et enveloppant du brun, ses lèvres contre ses veines pulsantes et ses frôlement aléatoires sur sa peau en fusion.  
Il aimait ça, trop, beaucoup trop pour pouvoir garder encore un minimum de contrôle sur la situation, et cela l'irrita profondément. Et lui fit peur aussi.  
Quelque peu agité par cette découverte, Atobe posa vivement deux doigts sur la bouche de son équipier, le repoussant froidement loin de lui à la plus grande incompréhension –et déception– de ce dernier.

« - Ça sera tout, merci … tu peux sortir. »

* * *

« - Syuusuke ! Bordel, tu foutais quoi ? J'ai pas arrêté de te biper … j'ai claqué mon forfait en te laissant trois milles messages … est-ce que un jour tu daignera mater ton portable, ne serait-ce qu'une fois dans la journée ? »

« - Oh, Salut Eiji … la forme ? »

« - Non, j'ai failli avoir une crise cardiaque à chaque minute qui passait et où tu me répondais pas ! »

Le roux attrapa l'épaule de son ami pour l'attirer à lui et lui hurler ses quatre vérités directement dans le tympan, se souciant peu du litre de sang qui lui dégoulina corollairement de l'oreille.  
Assommé pour le coup, Fuji roula contre le bras le maintenant et enfoui son visage dans le col entrouvert de son assaillant, essayant tant bien que mal de se protéger de l'attaque sonore redoutablement efficace du roux.

« - C'est ça, cache-toi … tu devrais avoir honte de me laisser sans nouvelles ! »

« - Tu m'as tué. »

« - J'espère bien. »

Le châtain passa ses bras autour du torse de son équipier, un sourire conquérant et rassasié naissant sur ses lèvres, ce qui n'échappa pas au roux.

« - Qu'est-ce que t'as fait encore comme connerie ? »

« - Tu peux me refaire un massage … s'il te plaît … »

* * *

Quelques temps après la fin du tournoi, Fuji s'était enfin décidé à relâcher la pression qu'il avait fait subir au capitaine pendant toute la durée de leur rencontre officielle sur le court. Certes ils n'avaient pas joué l'un contre l'autre, le châtain savait qu'il aurait perdu de toute manière, mais les regards qu'il lui avait lancé toute la journée avaient été suffisamment équivoques pour le troubler et lui faire momentanément perdre ses moyens.  
Seulement le brun s'était vite repris, et Syuusuke n'avait pas eu envie d'user de cette méthode pour déstabiliser son jeu, il avait confiance en son capitaine pour le battre après tout.  
Et maintenant tout cela était fini, il revenait voir sa victime favorite afin de terminer ce qu'ils avaient commencés plusieurs semaines auparavant.  
Fuji s'était assis sur une bordure de trottoir, non loin des courts de tennis, en profitant pour admirer le jeu quasi parfait de Keigo, ainsi que ses mouvements tout à fait attractifs à ses yeux.  
Quand l'entraînement se termina enfin, laissant les joueurs essoufflés et humides de sueur, le châtain se rapprocha et posa ses doigts à travers le grillage à proximité de sa proie.

« - Hey … Atobe. »

« - Quoi ! », grogna le brun sans se retourner, persuadé qu'il s'agissait encore d'un de ces fans ou journalistes qui allait l'assommer de questions toutes plus idiotes les unes que les autres.

« - T'énerves pas, rigola Fuji, … je t'ai manqué ? »

« - … Toi … maintenant je connais ton nom. »

« - Très bien, ça me fera une chose de moins à dire. »

« - Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

« - Je sais pas … on pourrait faire un bout de chemin ensemble … »

Tout en délivrant sa proposition malhonnête, le châtain ne pouvait s'empêcher de reluquer un autre joueur de Hyoutei, déjà repéré lors du tournoi et lui aussi tout à fait à son goût. Son strabisme divergent ne trompa pas le brun qui regarda à son tour le court.

« - C'est quoi déjà son nom ? », demanda Syuusuke l'air de rien.

« - T'occupes … attend moi là, je me change et je fais le tour. »

Plantant là le châtain, Keigo se dirigea jusque dans les vestiaires, suivit de près par Oshitari, et le tout sous le regard amusé de Fuji qui se réjouissait d'avoir ses deux cibles dans la même ligne de mire.

« - Atobe, ça serait pas un gars de Seigaku ? »

« - De qui tu parles. », grinça le brun.

« - Du type derrière la grille à qui tu parlais. »

« - Ah … lui. »

Keigo enleva rapidement son maillot trempé et attrapa ses vêtements propres avant d'hésiter, de les reposer et de se diriger vers les douches pour une petite toilette rapide. C'était plus fort que lui, se laver était presque devenu une obsession, surtout après l'effort physique intensif.  
Fuji attendrait, et Oshitari aussi. Après tout, il n'avait pas besoin de connaître toutes ses fréquentations, il n'était pas sa mère, ni son mec. Et Atobe n'avait aucune envie de lui parler du châtain, encore moins des relations qu'ils entretenaient.  
Lorsqu'il ressortit de la douche, l'eau encore tiède dégoulinant dans les creux et bosses formés par ses muscles, ce fût pour trouver Yuushi, debout juste à côté de son tas de fringues et attendant visiblement sa réponse.

« - Pousse-toi, j'ai besoin de récupérer mes affaires. »

« - Alors … ? »

« - Alors quoi ? Dégage. »

Le plus grand des deux bruns se décala légèrement, permettant à l'autre de se saisir de ses effets et d'éventuellement les enfiler après s'être consciencieusement séché. Yuushi daigna servir de porte-serviette lorsque son capitaine lui colla son bout de tissus éponge en travers de la face et profita de la demi seconde pendant laquelle celui-ci se retrouva en tenue d'Adam pour se rincer l'œil avec intérêt.

« - Bon, j'y vais … à demain ! »

Atobe reprit sa serviette des mains d'Oshitari, la fourra rapidement dans son sac et s'éloigna majestueusement de son équipier, feintant de ne pas entendre son rappel à l'ordre.  
Il traversa le court en sens inverse puis sortit pour rejoindre Syuusuke qui commençait à prendre racine.

« - Ça y est, tu t'es fait belle … on peut y aller ? »

« - La ferme. »

Les deux adolescents sortirent du lycée et, après s'être brièvement concertés, prirent le chemin du domicile de Keigo.

« - Mais parents sont absents en ce moment. »

« - Pourquoi tu dis ça … tu comptes faire des choses répréhensibles ? »

Le brun posa sa main dans le bas du dos de son compagnon, le guidant vers le portail un peu dissimulé par la verdure environnante. Il laissa glisser ses doigts un peu plus bas vers la ceinture et échangea un sourire affamé avec Fuji, le rassurant sur le fait qu'ils étaient bien sur la même longueur d'onde.  
Tout les deux rentrèrent dans la luxueuse maison mais ne s'attardèrent pas à l'entrée, montant directement dans la chambre du brun après avoir tout de même ôté leurs chaussures.  
A peine arrivés, ils tombèrent sur le lit qui avait l'immense avantage de se trouver non loin de la porte et se débarrassèrent de leurs vestes respectives, les éparpillant sur le sol molletonné de la pièce. Le reste de leurs sapes ne tarda pas à entrer à son tour en douce collision avec la moquette et les deux adolescents, enfin nus, purent s'observer à loisir.  
Syuusuke avait certes déjà eu l'occasion d'admirer les courbes parfaites du brun, et surtout de les caresser, mais il ne se lassait pas de cette vue. Pour Atobe, c'était une première, et il ne fût qu'à moitié surpris de constater que derrière une apparence frêle, voire fragile, le châtain n'en était pas moins bien bâti, comme tout bon sportif de haut niveau se respectant.

Fuji, qui avait réussi à prendre le dessus et se tenait assis à califourchon sur le bassin du brun, se pencha vers celui-ci, et lui susurra à l'oreille :

« - La porte est suffisamment éloignée cette fois … n'ai pas peur de te faire mal … »

« - C'est toi qui aura mal si tu continues tes allusions douteuses. »

Tout sourire, Syuusuke posa ses mains sur les épaules de son amant et contracta brusquement les muscles des doigts, plantant ses ongles dans la peau sensible. Lentement, le regard plongé dans celui du brun, il lacéra ainsi l'intégralité de son torse pour arriver dans le creux vulnérable de la taille où il s'attarda quelques instants.

« - On commence ? », suggéra-t-il, un étrange rictus plaqué au visage.

« - Cesse de parler inutilement. »

Comme si la remarque d'Atobe avait été le signal de départ, Fuji lui captura subitement et sans aucune délicatesse les bras, les remontant au dessus de sa tête pour venir ensuite l'embrasser avec fougue. Il lui mordit les lèvres, les suça, les caressa de la langue impertinente avant de finalement les délaisser. Sous la pression et la résistance de Keigo, il lui relâcha les poignets mais trouva tout de suite autre chose à effleurer et à saisir.  
Le brun étouffa un cri de surprise lorsqu'il sentit qu'on lui agrippait les cuisses, les remontant peut-être plus que sa souplesse ne lui permettait originellement.  
Syuusuke n'allait tout de même pas oser le prendre comme ça, sans plus de préliminaires.

« - Je suis désolé, sourit le châtain tout en approchant son bassin, … mais j'ai rencard dans vingt minutes, fallait te doucher plus rapidement que ça. »

Et alors que Keigo venait à peine de saisir la portée de ses mots, une douleur aigue lui déchira brusquement le bas ventre et son seul réflexe fût d'enserrer tout aussi violemment le torse de son amant à l'aide de ses jambes, lui coupant le souffle.  
Il prit une grande inspiration et darda un regard accusateur sur Fuji qui n'en finissait plus de sourire, manifestement fier de son coup. Dire qu'il avait cru pendant un moment que le châtain serait suffisamment correct pour le préparer un minimum, puisqu'il s'était déjà fait à l'idée que de toute manière, quoiqu'il fasse, il passerait à la casserole. Mais il s'était fait baiser, dans tout les sens du terme.  
Alors que le joueur de Seigaku le pénétrait de plus en plus furieusement, et que ses propres battements de cœur accéléraient en rythme, Atobe repensa aux caresses voluptueuses, pleines de force contenue –et non d'agressivité– d'Oshitari dans la cabine de douche. Il se remémora ses lèvres chaudes et ses bras possessifs tout autour de lui.  
Une main passée derrière sa nuque le fit soudainement revenir à la réalité, et il se rendit compte qu'il pouvait toujours espérer un peu de douceur de la part du châtain, il ne recevrait jamais que du plaisir ou de la souffrance. Alors pourquoi attendre ?  
Il attrapa une poignée de mèche, attirant vivement Syuusuke plus près, et lui laboura les lèvres de ses baisers impatients et farouches.  
Puis il le sentit se tendre contre son torse, se cambrer plus violemment et enfin se libérer à l'intérieur de lui. Fuji n'avait prit aucune précaution, Atobe, lui n'avait même pas atteint l'orgasme.

Le châtain se dégagea du corps épuisé sous lui, l'observant de façon presque impersonnelle. Il se leva et se mit à la recherche de ses vêtements tandis que le capitaine de Hyoutei, la mine défaite, se ramassait mollement sous sa couette, laissant jusque une petite touffe de cheveux bruns dépasser.

« - Je ne pense pas qu'on se revoit en dehors du court ... », fit le plus petit tout en refermant sa veste.

« - C'est mieux comme ça. »

« - Passe une bonne soirée … Keigo. »

Sur ces bonnes paroles, Fuji quitta la pièce, laissant le brun ruminer seul ses pensées.  
Il n'avait pas eu ce qu'il voulait. Bien qu'emmitouflé jusqu'au front dans ses draps, il ne parvenait pas à retrouver la chaleur qu'il avait éprouvé quelques semaines plus tôt, en passant successivement des bras du châtain à ceux de son coéquipier.  
Yuushi avait réussi lui faire perdre jusqu'à sa raison et son contrôle. Et maintenant qu'il venait de se faire baiser et lâcher par Syuusuke, le laissant dans un état de solitude profonde, il se disait qu'il pourrait tout aussi bien s'égarer à nouveau sous les caresses et les baisers d'Oshitari.  
Il n'avait plus rien à perdre, mais peut-être à gagner.  
Rampant sous la tiédeur de sa couette, il tendit le bras à l'extérieur pour attraper son portable et composa le numéro de son équipier.

« - … Oshitari ? C'est moi. Tu peux passer à la maison ? … Oui maintenant … s'il te plaît … entre directement, c'est ouvert. »

Puis il se réenroula sous ses couvertures, n'osant pas s'endormir en attendant l'arrivée du brun.  
Une petite demi-heure plus tard, il entendit enfin le bruit de la porte d'entrée, et le pas caractéristique de quelqu'un montant des escaliers. Yuushi entra lentement dans sa chambre, hésitant.

« - Tu es malade ? »

« - Non. »

« - Alors tu vas me faire le même coup que la dernière fois … me chauffer pour me laisser tomber comme une merde … ? »

« - … Non plus. »

Le brun enleva ses lunettes pour les essuyer machinalement sur un bord de maillot. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment où son capitaine voulait en venir.  
Atobe observa son invité et roula sur le dos, la tête tournée vers lui. Il lui tendit la main.  
Les draps glissèrent sur son corps, et Yuushi aperçut les marques de griffures sur son torse pâle, comprenant ce qui venait de se passer entre Keigo et l'inconnu de Seigaku.  
Il s'approcha néanmoins.

« - Tu as encore envie de baiser ? »

« - J'ai juste envie de toi … »

Oshitari s'empara la main du brun et ce dernier l'attira doucement à lui pour déposer ses lèvres déchirées contre les siennes, brûlantes.

* * *

Fuji gloussa très intelligemment lorsque le roux qui lui servait d'équipier, et occasionnellement de meilleur ami se ramassa la tête la première dans le petit carré d'herbe de la cours du lycée.

« - Aiiie … »

« - Mal à la tête ? »

« - Au pied, c'est lui qui à buté contre la bordure … »

« - Je comprendrai jamais comment tu te démerdes … mais … je t'adore, il se pencha au dessus d'Eiji pour l'aider à se relever, … t'es trop mignon ! »

Les deux adolescents se remirent sur leurs pieds, le plus petit époussetant les vêtements de l'autre comme une mère gorille chercherait les poux sur la tête de sa progéniture.

« - Au fait … j'en n'entend plus parler de ce fameux Atobe … », commença Kikumaru, sur le ton de la conversation.

« - Ato-qui ? »

« - Laisse tomber … »

Syuusuke dédia un clin d'œil complice au roux et son regard dévia un peu sur la gauche semblant suivre quelqu'un en particulier.

« - Prochain sur la liste ? », s'enquit le plus grand des deux joueurs, blasé par l'attitude de son ami.

« - … Ça commence par Tezu … et ça finit par Ka. »

* * *

FIN


End file.
